I'm Always Here
by Pastel Glitter Writer
Summary: -Total Starco- Marco Moves to A New Town/School. He Makes a new friend Called Star Butterfly. They go on Adventures and Face Many Problems along the Way! But Maybe Marco Realizes he wants Something more Than Friendship. Rated T For future Chapters ;)


_**Hello Everyone! This is My First Fanfic.I Hope You guys enjoy! Here we go.**_

Chapter 1: A Helping Hand.

Moving To A New Town Is Difficult. Finding New Friends,Settling Into a New house ,In a new Neighborhood. Sometimes You just Have To Face These Difficult Things. That's Exactly What Marco Diaz Had To Do.

Moving To a New Town wasn't What Marco Had In Liked His old School Probably Because he was Really Popular and Had a Good Even Went on A Few Dates With Some Wasn't very Excited To Go To a New School But He wanted To Try To make some New friends And Get back out there.

Marco Awoke To the Sound of His Alarm He had set The other Night."Okay Marco You Can Do This,Your Marco Diaz Only Child." Marco Got out Of Bed and Walk Over To His Closet And Picked Out his Regular He had all His clothes Picked out he Walked Over to The Restroom and Changed. He walked Down The Stairs to The Table. His Mother Had Made him Some Breakfast. His Parents Always Go To Work Early In The Hardly Ever Sees Them Because Of their Work Parents haven't had A date In 4 Was 14 Years old so He Basically Took care Of His Self. Marco Ate His Breakfast and Went Out the door.

His Mother Gave Him Directions Were His New School Is. He Approached A rather Big Building. "Here It Is,Echo Creek Academy, My New School." Marco Suddenly Looked At the Parking Lot After He Heard The Worst Sound In The world. There was This Older Looking Teenager Playing the worst Song In history."Well there's one Problem Already with This School, They Give horrible Music Lessons." Marco Quickly went In The School To Get away From That horrible Reached The Front Desk And Asked The Lady For His Schedule."Oh your The new kid,Here You Go this Is Your Schedule." "Thank You Miss." Marco Made his way To the school's Courtyard and Sat At one Of the Benches. He spotted Some Kids around His Gained Some Courage To Go And Talk To of them Was That Boy Playing That Horrible Music Outside."Uh.. Hi I'm Marco Diaz,I'm New To The School." The Kids Just Stared At Him,Looked at Each Other And Laughed. Marco's Smile quickly Turned Into a Heard One Of The Kids Whisper , "Why is He Talking To Us." , He Heard Other Kid Whisper , "He's a Freak." "Okay I Got This.", Said One of The Kids. "Hey Kid Uh...Why don't You Get A life." "Good one Oskar.", A Boy Said as he Laughed In The corner. "Uh..I'll just Go." Marco Slowly Turned Around But Before He Could Walk Away Oskar Pushed Him Hard So That He could Fall."Hey where Do You Think Your Going Loser!" "Boys Lets Get This Loser and Teach Him A Valuable Lesson." Marco Was Lifted Off The Ground And Forced Into A Small Alley Boys Beat,Kicked,And Spit On Him."Hey Leave Him Alone!" The Boys Kicked Him One More Time Then Ran Down the Alley Into Their Classrooms. "Hey Are You Okay?" Marco Looked Up To See A Girl With Her Hand Reached Grabbed her Hand So She could Help Him Up. "Thanks...Uh- "My Names Star Butterfly." "My Names Marco Diaz." "Nice To meet You Marco ,Are You New Here?" "Yeah Uh Thank You For Helping Me." "No Problem, Oh No Your Bleeding." "Yeah That's what usually Happens When You Get Kicked In the Face Twice." "Here I'll Take You To The Nurse." Star Grabbed Marco's Hand Which Made Marco Blush a little. "Uh...No You don't need to do that For Me." "I Insist Marco Come on." They Walked Down To The nurse's Knocked On the Door."Hello Ms. Jewel ,I Have A student Here That is Badly Hurt." Star Got No Response."Really I'm Fine, I Don't need Any Help." "Here The Door Is Unlocked." "But The Nurse Is Not In there Maybe we Shouldn't Go In there You Think." Star Dragged Marco In The Room."Sit Here Marco." "Are you even Listening To Me." Star Opened The Cabinet and Started Looking for the Items She requested. "Here we Are." Star Walked Over To Marco and Bent Over So She was Face To Face with Marco."What Are...You..Doing!"Marco Was Blushing A lot. "Hold Still I'm going to Help You." Star Gently Put The cotton Ball That she Had Put Rubbing Alcohol Flinched At the Touch."It stings A lot." "Of Course It does Silly." "So since I'm helping You Marco...why Did Those jerks Do this To You?" "I Honestly Don't Know,All I said was Hi." "Well They will Get what's Coming to them Soon,There You Go That should help." "Thank You uh..Star." "No problem Marco, Now Come on Class is about to Start." Marco and Star walked Out of the Nurse's office."Hey...Uh Star." "Yes?" "Maybe uh..We can Hang Out At Lunch If You want." "Yeah Sure If You Really Want." "Okay see You Then." "Bye Marco." They drifted Apart To Their Classrooms.

Marco Walked Into His First Period and Sat down as The other kids did As well."Hello Class Today I would Like To Inform You That we got a New Student Joining Us Today, Would You Like To Tell A Little about Yourself?" The whole class turned To Look at Marco."Uh No Thanks.",Marco Gently Smiled."Don't Be Shy were All Friends here." "Uh...Well My Name is Marco Diaz." "Anything else?" "No I'm Okay Miss." "Hm...Okay, Oh And I'm Ms. Anna, I hope You will enjoy The School Year."Marco Was Just Tired and Ready To go Was Handed a Sheet Of Wasn't really a Fan Of Science,He was More of a Math was Pretty upset That His Day Wasn't Going so Well But,He Did At least Make a Friend and Was going to hang Out with Her at This could End up being a Good Day or Even an Amazing Day but He wasn't So sure Of What To Think.

-Time Skip-

Marco was Walking Down The hall Heading Towards The Lunch Room when He spotted Star. "Hey Star!" He Ran up To Her."Hey Marco I'm just Putting Some books In my locker give me A second." "Okay ,Uh so Are You heading to lunch or do you have a different Lunch Time?" "No I'm going to Lunch right Now ,We Better hurry If You don't want The left Overs." "Uh Left Overs?" "Yeah If They Run Out Of today's Lunch They will hand Out Left Overs." "Ew That's Disgusting." "I know That's why We have to Hurry." They Made Their Way To The Grabbed Their lunches and Sat at a Table."Hey Uh...Star who Do you Usually Hang Out With?" Star Smiled And Said, "Well Usually I hang out with These group of Girls but I never Talk when I hang Out with Them." "Oh That's Nice ,why Don't You talk with Them?" "Well Sometimes I don't Feel Like I Belong,They sometimes Talk about Me Behind My Back." "But Your So nice,Why would they do That To do You?" "I don't know,Its Probably Because I'm So Nice." "I'll be Your Friend Star." "Really?, You would be My friend?" "Yeah Your So nice and Your seem Like an Amazing Person." Star Blushed at Marco's Words. "Thank You Marco." "Your Welcome Star."

-Time Skip-

It was The end of the School started To walk Down The Street And Spotted Star Walking On the Opposite Side of the road."Hey Star" Star turned around To see Marco Approach Her."Hey Marco!" "Walking Home?" "Yeah Actually Wanna walk with Me Marco?" "Uh...yeah Sure I would Like That." They Started walking Down The street."So how was Your first Day Of school?" "Uh...It started Out Bad But It Actually Ended Up being An Ok Day." "That's Amazing!"They continued To walk for a couple of minutes Until Marco came across His house."This is my house right here Star." "Oh Okay I'll see you tomorrow Marco." Marco Felt worried About Star walking Alone Especially when It was Getting so Late."Uh Star wait Up!" "Yes Marco?" "Uh...It was nice meeting You." "You Too." Marco Didn't Want To seem Like He was An Over Protective Friend So he Let Star go her ways.

Marco Looked at His Driveway, His Dad was Home,he Was never home This walked in and slammed The Dad was Sitting On The couch Watching Some T.V. "Hey Son how Was Your Day?" "It was Okay Dad." Marco Hid his Face so His dad Couldn't see his bruised Face."Your Mom won't be Home till Another hour or so." "Okay Dad I'm going to Sleep." "Okay Marco If You need anything I'm on the couch." Marco Walked Up stairs And when straight to his knew what his Dad was Up too,why he is home so early, he was Cheating behind Mom's Has Always known ,his dad is not a really good Liar or good at keeping Laid On his bed and looked at The heard the Noises Down stairs."I Really need Someone To Talk to Right now." Marco Looked at his phone, "7:16." Marco Heard a Knock On the Door. "Marco Can You get The door!" "Yes Dad!" Marco Got up and went Down stairs. He heard another Knock. "Just a Second." He opened The door. "Star!?" "Hey Marco Sorry It come On short Notice ,I just wanted to know if you wanted To hang out since My parents went out for dinner." "Uh..sure Star I'll have to Ask first uh... Come In." "Wow Nice place you got here." "Thanks Uh...You can wait Down here." "Okay." Marco Ran Up stairs and knocked On his Parent's Door. His dad Opened The door."Yes Marco?" "Uh Can I go out?" "Hm...with who?" "A friend That I met at School today." "Boy or Girl?" "Girl..." "Oh I get It so it's Like a Date huh?" "No Dad It's Not Like that!" "No,No I get it, go have Fun on Your date Marco." ,His Dad Smirked." It's Not A date!" His Dad shut The door."Ugh he never Listens." "Star I can Go." "Yay! Come on!" Star Grabbed Marco's Hand and ran out the Door. "Star?we are we Going?" "Just To my house To Hang out." Marco Blushed ,"What?!" "Why were Do you Want to go?" "Uh I Don't know Is There An Ice Cream Shop Around here or something?" "Well yes but It's 7:23 They're all closed." "Oh well I guess its off to your house." "Yeah If You really want to." The Teenagers Made their way To Star's House. "Wow Nice House." "Thanks",Star said as she opened the Gate to her Back Yard."Aren't we Going Inside?" "Oh is That were you wanna go?" Marco Blushed , "Uh...No...No, we Can Go To your Back Yard." "Okay That's What I was Planning On, Come on." He followed Her To This Hidden Spot in her Back Yard That lead to a latter up the Roof. "The Roof?" "Yeah You Go first,Cause I'm wearing A Skirt." "Uh...Right hehe." They Made Their way to the sat were Their feet were Hanging Off the edge."Isn't The Sky Beautiful Marco?" "Yeah The Stars Especially." "I want to Just Touch One." Marco Looked at Star and suddenly poked Her On The shoulder."What was That For?" "Because I got To Touch a Star." "Hehe Your Funny Marco." "Hey star I got a question." "Yes Marco?" "Uh..well Why did You choose To Hang Out with Me?" "Uh..I'm so Stupid, we Just met a few hours ago,God I sound Like a Freak,Sorry Marco." "No,No,I didn't mean it like that It's okay,I wanted To get out of the House Anyways." "Oh Well I Picked You because Well Your My first And Only Friend." "Oh...Sorry I asked." "People don't Really talk to me or Be nice to me Really,My First Day at School Didn't go So great But,I'm Happy That you had a Great day." Marco Was speechless he Didn't know what To Took a Deep Breath And Leaned In and Hugged Star. "Star I Promise I will Not let Anyone Hurt You again,This Is A promise On our friendship." Star Hugged Marco Back and Blushed. "Thank You Marco,I really Appreciate It." Marco Heard A Crack In her Voice Like if She was about to cry. "Marco You Can Let go Now." "OH SORRY STAR!" "Hehe It's Okay I like Hugs."

-Time Skip-

"Thanks for Hanging Out With me Marco,Are You Sure Your Okay walking Home alone?" "Yeah I'm Okay I don't want You to walk home Alone and No problem star Thanks for Inviting me." "Okay be safe." Marco Ran Home so he wouldn't actually Run into some Real Trouble. He opened the Door to see His Mother and Father Arguing."Whoa What's Going on?" "MARCO DIAZ! His Mother Yelled Out,"WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS!" Marco's Mom was always Protective over Him unlike his Father."I was Out with a friend,Dad Said it was Okay." "BUT DID I SAY IT WAS OKAY?" "No sorry mom I should've Called You." "Marco I'm just Worried about You." "I Know ,It your job as a Parent ,I'm gonna go To sleep." "Marco Wait...Marco didn't wait to hear his mother's response he Quickly Ran Up To his room and Slammed on his bed."Ugh I'm so tired of Life but I'm a Teenager so I Have To get use To it." Soon after that Marco Fell asleep.

-End Of Chapter 1-

 _ **So what Did You Guys Think? XD Sorry if there is errors . I hoped you enjoyed! Till the Next Chapter ;) ! Bye**_


End file.
